paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Chamber of Deputies of Romania
| election1 = 2006 | leader2_type = | leader2 = | party2 = | election2 = | members = 332 | p_groups = Social Democratic Party: 103 National Liberal Party: 56 Democratic Party: 71 Great Romania Party: 26 Democratic Union of Hungarians in Romania: 22 Conservative Party: 15 National minorities: 18 Independents: 20 | election3 = 2004 | meeting_place = Palace of the Parliament, Bucharest | website = www.cdep.ro }} The Chamber of Deputies (Romanian: Camera Deputaţilor) is the lower house in Romania's bicameral parliament. It has 332 seats, to which deputies are elected by direct popular vote on a proportional representation basis to serve four-year terms. Additionally, the organization of each national minority is entitled to a seat in the Chamber (under the limitation that a national minority is to be represented by one organization only). Party composition 2004-present In Romania's 2004 legislative election, held on November 28, no party won an outright majority. The Social Democratic Party (PSD) won the largest number of seats but is currently in opposition because the Justice and Truth Alliance, the Democratic Union of Hungarians in Romania, the Romanian Humanist Party(which later became the Conservative Party), and the National Minorities formed a governing coalition, giving it 177 seats in the Chamber of Deputies (47.9% of the total). The Conservative Party withdrew in December 2006, meaning that the government lost the majority in the Chamber of Deputies.Guvern minoritar (Minority government), Evenimentul Zilei, December 4, 2006. In April 2007 the liberal prime-minister, Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu, dismissed the Democratic Party ministers from the government and formed a minority government with the Democratic Union of Hungarians in Romania, marking the end of the Justice and Truth Alliance."Romania's prime minister names new Cabinet of minority government", Associated Press (International Herald Tribune), April 2, 2007. The current president of the Chamber of Deputies is Bogdan Olteanu from the National Liberal Party, who was elected on March 20, 2006, after the former president, Adrian Năstase, was forced by his own party (the Social Democratic Party, PSD) to step down amidst allegations of corruption. Since the 2004 elections, several deputies from the PSD switched to other parties (including the governing Justice and Truth Alliance) or became independents, with the total number of PSD seats being reduced from 113 to 105. The number of Justice and Truth Alliance deputies also increased from 112 to 118, making it the largest formation in parliament as of October 2006. This changed again in December 2006, leaving the PSD with 107 seats and the Justice and Truth Alliance with 101. Since April 2007 the Justice and Truth Alliance has split leaving the two former members with 51 respectively 50 members. Deputies elected in the European Parliament in the 2007 election have resigned, thus reducing the number of deputies at 314 as of 4 December 2007. In the table below, parties in bold are currently part of the governing coalition. (source) 2000-2004 Elections to the Chamber of Deputies were held on November 26, 2000, in which the Social Democratic Party of Romania (PSD) won plurality. The governing majority was formed from the PSD and the Democratic Union of Hungarians in Romania (UDMR), which, with 182 members, made up 54.8% of seats. The president of the Chamber of Deputies during this period was Valer Dorneanu, who was elected on December 15, 2000. The distribution of seats was as follows: Presidents of the Chamber of Deputies Notes External links *Official web site of the Chamber of Deputies of Romania Category:Politics of Romania Romania Category:Government of Romania ca:Cambra dels Diputats de Romania es:Cámara de Diputados de Rumania it:Camera dei Deputati della Romania nl:Kamer van Afgevaardigden (Roemenië) ro:Camera Deputaţilor din România